Talk:PlayStation 3
It's time we removed the ALSO ON 360 bullshit It's a huge waste of space and the other articles on this wiki don't even bother doing that. It's something we did here because the xbox fanboys wouldn't stop deleting games because it's on the other system, but they're pretty much extinct these days. If anything we should put a disclaimer on the top of the page saying "note: Some games also appear on other systems. fuck off." I think the only time it should be noted that the game is on another system is if it has a lot more content, like with lost planet 1. Petty shit like a pre-order gun texture or some shadow comparison somebody looked up are not notable enough. People obviously don't come on this page to find out what games are also on xbox. Concerning the Uptade\Review So are we going to decide whether or not to delete the selected games based on Dejiko's new method? It sounds like a pretty solid way of deciding to me, if this is worth anything. Regardless, let me know if you guys need any help or if I'm jumping the gun, so I can erase this edit. Jukse (talk) 13:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing it based just on feeling. If enough people in the thread are against the game, and I don't think the game really stands to be on here, I'll remove it. I don't know if we really need to do a 'burden of proof' type of thing, I've just been going with the idea that if it's a fairly big name game and no one argues about it being removed, then go ahead and remove it. Games which there's disagreement about will take some more figuring out. We'll see. I'm doing this for the first time so I barely have a clue how this will turn out. Kotep (talk) 14:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Cool. This is probably easiest way to deal with this, and the revisions so far seem reasonable. Thanks for clarifying. Jukse (talk) 14:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, whatever happens, I don't really want to see Downpour get taken off; it's really a pretty good game. Sure, the combat may not have been the greatest, but that's because it's a lot like Silent Hill 3's combat in which you aren't supposed to use it a lot (in fact, you get a better ending the less enemies you kill). The story was told pretty well, and I like how Murphy's past adapted to the choices you make during the game. The enemy designs were lackluster and the game's true weakness, and the soundtrack wasn't up to SH par, but I don't think it's enough to say Downpour was a bad game. The game shines in exploring the town and getting absorbed into the atmosphere.Jarsh (talk) 10:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Majin and the Forbidden Kingdom Has anyone played this before? Think if Beyond Good and Evil and Ico had a baby. It has a whole lot of heart and charm, and very similar to the platformers of the last gen, and is ridculously overlooked. Surprised it hasn't been put on the list yet. war for cybertron Which one of you dumb shits assumed it was in the yellow? It's green on metacritic. Change the color of the text to reflect that. games to remove I see that the "civil discussion about which games to be removed" was actually removed. Strange, we didn't have to vote on that. Oh well, here it is again. I vote that Final Fantasy XIII should be removed. Out of a million reasons, I'll just leave you with this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU5yV4KdqAA WET should be removed. It's a bad game and I've never seen anyone on /v/ talk mention it outside of buyers remorse threads. Enough with the fanboy bullshit Some of these game descriptions are walls of text, filled with every tiny little trivia fact you can squeeze in, that nobody actually cares about, and isn't important enough to include. We get it, you're in love with some of these games, one of you guys probably has sex with your Nier disk. But be reasonable. Don't fucking tell us why some people don't like FF XIII. Being different isn't why it isn't liked, it's because of the various things listed under complaints. Many FF games are dramatically different from one another, but that didn't stop people from liking them. Get over it. Stop sounding like a fanboy, and just keep the description honest. How many of these descriptions are going to say "What more could you ask for!?!?!?" Are you guys seriously 12? lol u mad? Haipayazoo 01:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No but you clearly are, since you insist on shitting up the wiki. Hence why you resort to using what is possibly the most over-used, shitty, and unoriginal retort of all fucking time. Yo dawg, I herd you like mudkips so I put a boxxy in your shoop so you can herp while you derp. Th3 c@k3 1s A l1E!!!111XXXDDDD--Bojangles11 03:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ya u mad Haipayazoo 03:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) 03:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but not only are you clearly mad as well, you're also a faggot.--Bojangles11 18:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Man you supuh mad! Chill bro. You can't always get what you want and throw a fit about it (and you call me the 12 year old lol). If you want to throw a tantrum about it ask the original editors if it's ok, like Dejiko provided, and I'll stand down without saying a thing. Simple! Althought there should be a better solution to this problem. Or we can just continue this faggotry of undoing each others edits, getting absolutely nowhere, until the mods get sick of our shit and ban us or lock the page altogether. Haipayazoo 20:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Dejiko said this best, "Also, '' it's more like a list of /v/'s "any-game-that-is-not-complete-crap" these days anyway'' I thought that was the point of this wiki to begin with? To find the stuff not mentioned on every site, magazine, etc.'s Top 10/100/500/etc. lists and let them get a little more love by the willing. That's why I intended for my lists back in the day. I'm sure "KoolAIDS" thought similarly too when making the PSP recommendations. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Let's all try and get along more, like old times. LIKE OLD TIMES, LIKE OLD TIMES, LOOK NOW I'LL START THE MELODY ON THE ORGAN. Dejiko 05:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC)." "any game that is not complete crap." Nier is complete crap. SO is that moonspeak wannabee animal crossing game. So is final fantasy XIII. So is this going to turn into a list of "non-licensed" games? HOW USEFUL! I better start adding every damn game ever made for the ps3, that wasn't licensed for a transformers movie! Ask for permission? Really? This guys has sex with his Nier disk but you think he's going to give somebody permission to shorten his 400 word essay on the game? I'm not even removing the game, I'm just shortening the wall of text. You keep resorting to that pathetic "u mad" meme, why don't you just spam "NO GAEMZ!!1" while you're at it? You're the one who can't just accept the fact that your Nier description was TOOOOO LLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG. Also, stop removing other people's posts.--Bojangles11 21:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I get where he's coming from. That said, it's more of an issue with individual reviewers than the wiki as a whole. I don't know or care who does it, but you're better off taking it up with them, technically speaking. --Dejiko 13:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That may prove hard Dejiko. It will be difficult to trace every single contribution back to it's editor. I already know that the Boku-whatever game came from MFGreth1, and I'm sure he would like the description as he left it (Although I can't prove that.) There must be a better solution to this predicament. *Sorry to interupt, but yes, I did add Boku No Natsuyasami 3. But it was on the ORIGINAL list, aka the picture list. It was on the original list of recommendations that we were basing off of when this wiki first started. And yeah, my original description was way too long. I see no problem in shortening walls of text as long as it contains tidbits about the games' highlights to a point where it makes it still a viable description. - MFGreth1 22:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're right about some stuff, you're not so right about other stuff, bojangles. The list as I see it is to recommend games people think are fun and say why. I think 80% of the games listed on the wiki have legit reasons explained on the description to be here. People reading through the wiki who are looking for something to play are not (generally) dumb assholes who will play something they don't think will please their tastes so the wiki is not going to make people play games they don't like. You think Nier is crap? Well that's your opinion on the game, why would we just erase it just because YOU think the game is crap? The description seems legit to me, if more people don't enjoy the game they just won't play it, but there are lots of people who will. Same goes for every other game out there. But please, PLEASE, both of you you're really pissing people off with your fucking editing and stupid angry arguments all the time. Try to behave a little ffs. Games are about having fun, they're not a matter of life or death, jesus christ, chill. Thanks. El zabbo 13:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I never removed Nier. The only game I ever tried to remove was Final Fantasy XIII, and I stand by that (though I gave up on it). I simply shortened a retarded amount of text, and somebody went and got pissy about it.Bojangles11 08:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I apologize for angering people and I had a feeling I would when I was undoing edits. This is exactly what I'm talking about El zabbo, but I gave up a LONG time ago. There is absolutely no reasoning with him what so ever. At first I thought he was a troll. HELL he might as well be a troll. Dejiko already came up with a soultion which typically went through one ear and out the other for him. By the way, I find it funny that NOBODY brought up Nier at all except for him which is hilarious. I haven't even played it. I want to keep the edits as ,they are, how their contributors left them, becasue I see zero reason to change them. He wants to change it with his own opinions. I left some of them how they were out of courtesy and just undone some and a fit HAD to ensue. If there was a simple diplomatic solution to this I would have taken it already, which there sort of was but it was ignored. Your thoughts? Haipayazoo 18:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I agree with Bojangles in that the Nier description is WAY too long. - MFGreth1 22:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess if you agree then I'll step down. I'll shorten the Nier, although I still find it funny that Nier was just brought up randomly. Although I don't think he should complain about the MINOR edits of certain games being left as it is. After all MFGreth1, one of them was your game. That Boku-something something game. After this I don't see any reason why this should be brought back up again anymore. 22:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) = HaipaYazoo (sorry forgot to log in) *You say I shouldn't complain about you removing my minor edits, perhaps you shouldn't complain about my minor edits. If I alter something its either to make the sentance sound better, to be more descriptive, to remove fanboy bias, and/or to get to the point (too long). Bojangles11 08:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Speak for yourself. I love the little tidbits of info and the authors viewpoint on things in the game. If I wanted a surgically dull description for a game I would go to fucking gamestop and read the description off the back of the box. The author took the time to write up something unique and it's jerky to go in and make edits that don't add anything to the description. If the original writer missed something then just append it. If you want a fucking report about the game THATS when you go to gamefaqs, or wikipedia, etc... If it's not relevant to recommending it, it's a waste of text. Pointing out cool features in the game? Relevant. Pointless trivia and redundancy on the other hand don't help for the purpose of recommending, and are therefor irrelevant. It's like a frickin paragraph, and you're complaining about wasted space. One third of the description for most of these games is spent telling people that the game is on the 360 and pc. How's that for redundancy and wasted space? If the author can fit trivia or whatnot into their short description then let them. That actually may reveal something I can't find on other sites or just show the authors enthusiasm for the game. Anything about the game is relevant to recommending it. 03:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wipeout is available on disk so it should be moved to that section, and just note that the disk is not available in some regions and that it is also downloadable. Other games like red faction and infamous should also say they are downloadable. Is Move section necessary? Maybe include the Move logo under genre? Games like Resident Evil and Heavy Rain have Move support too. I would think it would be unecessary since you could state which games have Move under the game like Heavy Rain and RE5, however Dead Space Extraction isn't exactly for the PS3. It's exclusively (except for the Wii) made for Move. Also, there might be some exclusive games made only for the Move. Kinect was a laughing stock at first, but it started getting our attention with a couple of new titles. Move might be as well. So for right now, yes. Move is necessary. (Even thought personally I think it is slightly unecessary as well. inorite?) Haipayazoo 22:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I thought Dead Space Extraction was a pack in for Dead Space 2 only? Regardless, i find the Move section to be a little silly. Just add a note it's a move game. - MFGreth1 05:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What about games that are made exclusive for the Move. So far none catch interest, but it may happen. Haipayazoo 06:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we should just remove the Move section. Again, it seems silly as all the games currently listed are games that SUPPORT move, but aren't move only. One of them hasn't even come out yet. Just note in the description the game works with move. - MFGreth1 22:58, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Perhaps we should also mention when titles are about to get Move-support, but haven't gotten it yet, then edit it when necessary. --Dejiko 03:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) A Civil Discussion; Talk About Games You Wish To Remove Here. Alright folks, let's keep this clean. A lot of unnecessary drama has been caused by this issue. This is how it goes. Suggest a game to be removed, state a few reason why (if you so desire), get some opinions. If at least three individuals agree with you, the game will be removed. Capiche? - MFGreth1 17:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) HAHA, JUST KIDDING, THERE ARE NO GAMES TO REMOVE FROM THE PAGE! Vanquish The 4 hour long comment was regarding the easiest difficulty and used the ingame clock which only measured a certain amount of time in the game, taking away ALL time outside of combat, cutscenes, and even running in between battles, and it was a troll review, basically. In short, you can speedrun the game in 4 hours if you know exactly where every obstacle is, how to deal with every single enemy, and skip all cutscenes, and headshot every single grunt with one bullet from the antiarmor pistol. In essence, the game on Normal/Hard is from 6-8 hours long. on God Hard, the length of the game triples. Anyway, just letting you know. Spreading misinformation is never good, bro. Right. Vanquish is just as long as every other shooter campaign these days. Why the FUCK is the page locked again god damnit? How are we supposed to recomend new games when you faggots lock the page for no fucking reason? It hasn't been vandalized in a long ass time. There's no reason to lock it. I dunno who locked it, but I'll give it a chance and unlock it later this afternoon. If things seriously get too out of hand, then the absolute worst possible scenario is to recommend games in the talk page which will be added afterwards. Highly unlikely though if everyone doesn't derp, which I hope they don't. --Dejiko 13:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *I had blocked it a one point because of NOGAMES page blanking. - MFGreth1 15:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. My bad. That said, if it gets TOO bad (again), I'll switch it to registered and non-new users only. --Dejiko 18:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandalised Is it possible to revert changes? Yeah, go to History at the top and Undo the vandalizing edit. It'll revert to the previous edit. Not sure why PS3 has the highest volume of vandalism. NOGAMES is a tired meme. - Kierke 14:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Marking Exclusives I just undid the vandalism, so now I'm going to pimp my froum thread about fixing this issue: Forum:Need_a_better_way_of_denoting_platform_exclusives Where's Resistance 3? It's been a week guys and you still haven't added it? Why? Too busy still playing it? PS3 seems to be one of the lesser-kept-up-to-date articles. I'd add it, but I haven't played it so I couldn't give it a description other than it's like the previous ones. R404 03:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I added Resistance 3. I thought it was some odd shit too, broski, so I added the cover. I like how different the cover for resistance 3 is, very inventive. Also I need to add No More Heroes Heroes Paradise on here, it seems like an awesome port of the original. (Cloudman15) Mass Effect 2 so graphics really better? I don't think so, I played on both platforms and 360 vesion looks and plays better, uncapped framerate on PS3 is killing me. For the ones who has both consoles - best get 360 version. Rayman Origins Why isn't it there because it bombed? If so, then why is Ratchet and Clank All 4 One on there? Come on guys make it fair I added the cover you wanted. No biggie bro, it's my job I guess. Who deleted Haze? I'm asking because I remember it got moderate scores, and even a positive review on metacritic. Remember, just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's bad. But I shouldn't point fingers since I never played it, more or less have a hard on for free rad. Also I might post Sonic 06 in here on account of a lot of people I know actually liked the game even though it got a lot of negative feedback. I know about the cons, but those cons don't make the game unplayable, I presume. Ah, fuck it, this needs more thought, Cloudman out Fuck that,I changed my mind.(Cloudman15 21:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC)) About Sonic 2006 Sonic the Headgehog 2006 its not a good game. Why is this piece of shit on the list. Some Sonic games are a bit of a mixed bag like Unleashed, but this game is a pile of dog shit. Please someone remove it from the list.Deltasama 12:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sonic 06 Can't see why you just don't remove the game if you don't like it. Wasn't the Jak and Daxter collection removed for the same reason? Its already removed but I asked in order to prevent an edit war. Also why would someone remove the Jak and Daxter collection?Deltasama 14:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) So do we add the game back? Since we all know how fucking amazing the jak and daxter games were, is it ok if I add it back in here? I feel afraid to do so for some reason. I didn't see any signs of it's deletion in the information archive, so it might have been an editors error. Leaving this here for now. If you want it in, just say so. | |'Persona 4: The Ultimate' |2D Fighting |Persona 4 fightan gaem with some P3 characters (Aegis, Mitsuru and Akihiko confirmed). Will be a joint project with Arc System, you know there's no way they're going to screw this one up (don't think we forgot what you did, Cave). Sadly no other characters from other SMT titles will appear. Sorry fans of the main series. Officially confirmed for NA by Atlus as "Persona 4: Arena". Console versions will have a new console-exclusive story and some online modes. |TBA PS3, 360 |- AMERICA FUK YEAH lol whats up with only American box art all of a sudden --Bideogemusu (talk) 22:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I always assumed that the general rule of thumb is to use the first version released in English where applicable, and in probably 99% of all cases that means NA boxart so yeah wohdin yes the whole earth 23:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Aw dude we have a rule of thumb now? SO RAD Kotep (talk) 17:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't really think it matters if it's 'Murica or Yurop. It should just be an English release cover, unless the game is strictly Nippon. Personally. - MFGreth1 (talk) 14:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's not a big deal, I guess NA covers are easier to find on the internet --Aco88 (talk) 18:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) FFXIII - If anybody cares You know this game, it was removed because no way in hell /v/ would recommend it and it's a goddamn mess all around. However, much to our dismay, it does have two sequels (One which IS recommended here) and maybe, maybe you need to get your current-gen JRPG fix. If that's the case, here's a summarized version of everything that everybody and their grandma already told about the first title in the XIII trilogy, just in case you don't want to go through all the bullshit the internet has to offer about it: * It's linear. Not X linear: Linear as in "Go from A to B and repeat until the end." * Think robots, crystals, useless guns and pseudo-religion instead of Ivalice's fancy politics. * Combat is shit. The game plays itself. You "control" only one character, and the others are A.I. * Graphics are pretty, although the gap between CG and in-game models is still very much noticeable. * The plot's acceptable. * It's lengthy. * Amazing soundtrack. * "So bad it's good" dialogue every now and then. If that appeals to you, or if you're interested in watching an interactive movie instead of playing a game, then go ahead and buy the damned thing used now that everybody stomped it to dust. If you happen to enjoy it, then at least that's something to do for the next 60 or so hours. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Should we mention that Dragons Dogma: Dark Arisen will be released with the orignal game? I don't really see why anyone who doesn't have it would want to buy the regular version as opposed to the expansion. God Of War Saga Thought it would be a good idea to add God Of War Saga, delete the old entries, and add the descriptions for them inside Saga's description. If this doesn't phase well, then we can make our own descriptions for each individual game if thats cool, but I just felt like leaving this tidbit saying why its such a hueg entry, (Cloudman15 (talk) 04:40, May 19, 2013 (UTC)) It's time we got rid of the ALSO ON ANOTHER SYSTEM bullshit Unless that version is notably better (like with lost planet) on the other system, there's no point. Maybe we should just add an icon (along with the move icon) if it's exclusive? Otherwise it's just fucking silly, considering a lot of these games are going to get ported to PS4, Xbox 1, and the Wii U. As time goes on are we gonna list all 15 systems the game makes its way onto? I mean, on the PC page where DOOM is listed, I don't see "Also on android, IOS, N64, PS1, PS2, Xbox, PS3, 360, Sega 32X, 'Atari Jaguar, 'SNES, '3DO, 'Sega Saturn, 'Game Boy Advance, and any console in the last 10 years with custom firmware.'" It should only be noted if the other version is NOTABLY supperior. And I don't mean some stupid screen shot that shows that one has slighty better shadows or something. I mean NOTABLY supperior, such as exclusive content, a notably big modding community (like the PC version of Elder Scrolls games), etc.. --Bojangles11 It's been a while since I've last heard from you. Boy, I sure sounded like a fucking autistic moron back then. No hard feelings, right? I agree with you. It's gonna start getting really convoluted with all the ports each game is gonna have with future generations of consoles and what not and some will be noticeably superior to others. Hell, some games have about more than 10 different ports and yet we don't say whether they are on. It should be noted if the entry in question is considered superior/inferior to other ports. If it's considered inferior, it's probably best we don't even recommend that version of the game if it's due to flaws in the port. If the ports are relatively the same then it would be best not to have the "Also on '______.'" It's times like these that I'm glad I created the Definitive Versions page. Haipayazoo (talk) 04:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Singularity Should we add Singularity? Never played it, but I've heard it was entertaining. If you did and liked it, sure, go ahead. Jukse (talk) 12:14, July 13, 2013 (UTC) When is This Page Getting Unlocked? I'm not sure what the deal was with locking pages in the first place, but clearly nothing is getting done here and it's just becoming more outdated. This page hasn't been getting vandalized and the list is decent. I thought it was agreed that using straw poll or something for game deletions would be a good idea, but this is seriously just unproductive in general. I've wanted to edit this page for weeks now, and all of this trying to "protect the wiki from Reddit" is tiring, I'm pretty sure you can't get your perfect /v/ wiki because people have different tastes, not because of Reddit. Hypoxium (talk) 17:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Soon enough, but not very soon. Yeah, I won't deny that this situation sucks shit, but as is, we'll just have to make the best of it. I can't even give an exact date when this will end, but IDEALLY and this is very ideally, perhaps the end of november and the start of december. In the mean time, others have been posting stuff they wanted added in talk pages. I'll be sure to do whatever I can to make the changes they want. Until then, all I can ask is that the legit editors please be patient. I'm not fond of this action either, but I hope that in the future this won't be necessary ever again (keyword being "hope"). It's honestly fucking sad that a bunch of bullshit rumors have been perpetuated enough by a handful of negative nancies for people to actually believe them and even join in on trying to dissuade others from actually trying to put an effort into using it and sincerely contributing instead of just shit-editting and trying to ruin things just to get a hard-on. Even further so to see blatant zealism to such an extreme that they'll ruin things just because ONE thing they don't like exists on this place. Well, that being said, I'm glad that you and others at least want to make things better. --Dejiko (talk) 21:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Could someone maybe add the splinter cell hd trilogy? sure the first 2 are shit ports of pc version which has problems from missing shadows to worse lightning system than original xbox, but chaos theory is what all newcomers to stealth should be playing from what I gather. Unless it's missing surround sound, then fuck no (original xbox had that) 19:24, March 17, 2017 (UTC)greg